


Secrets Shared

by flickawhip



Series: Gay Great Paxford [2]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay Great Paxford. </p><p>Megan and Steph catch Kaye daydreaming about Sarah, and do something about it. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreaming

“Kaye… focus…”

Megan’s sharp tone broke through Kaye’s thoughts. 

“Daydreaming about lovergirl again?”

Megan spoke softly, teasingly even as she dug deeper, bedding in new corn plants and doing what she could to clean away the debris of the last corn crop. 

“How is she, by the way?”

“Happy… at last.”

Kaye had smiled slightly, finally beginning to work. 

“How are you handling the boss?”

“She comes home covered in muck every day… she’s doing fine.”

Megan had laughed slightly as Kaye jumped, moving to wipe her hands on her coveralls before accepting her lunch, smiling as she kissed Steph lightly. 

“Careful Steph, you’ll give Kaye a heart attack.”

Her voice was teasing as she ate, noting that Kaye was staring out over the fields again. 

“We should let her go on home…”

Steph had shrugged, stealing half the sandwich, smirking at Megan’s soft laugh when Kaye stumbled. 

“We could always get her girl up here, working with us?”

“What? Little miss ‘I don’t know how to gather corn’?”

“She’ll do well enough with Kaye to teach her.”

Megan had smiled. 

“Go on then…”


	2. The Next Day

“So, Steph invited me up to the farm today…”

Kaye had glanced at Sarah as she ate, then having swallowed spoke softly. 

“It’s not easy work…”

“I’m sure I’ll handle it…”

“Alright.”

Steph had smiled as she greeted them both at the gate, glancing back across the road as Megan finally joined them. 

“Cows are happy…”

“I can tell… did one of them lash out?”

“Little bit… they missed.”

Megan shrugged, shoving hair out of her face before adding. 

“Besides, we’ve got a new girl to teach…”

Steph had smiled as she watched Kaye and Megan teaching Sarah, Kaye the one to show Sarah how best to plant the corn, the two falling into an easy work routine, Megan finally stepping back and smiling at Steph. 

“They seem happy.”


End file.
